


the fine art of falling apart

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Desperation, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Magnus heals wounds Alec received from a mission taking down a demon. Alec returns the favor.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	the fine art of falling apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_piano_keys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_piano_keys/gifts).

Alec watched Magnus’s eyebrows stiffen in concentration as he tended to Alec’s wounds. He was off duty, at Magnus’s, bone tired, and somehow still managing to remain standing upright against this wall. 

Magnus traced fingertips emitting cool blue magical flames over Alec’s face, thumb sliding over the dark bruise over his cheek, healed quicker and more steadfast than any rune or mundane medical attention. Alec’s head ached from bruises and shallow cut on his forehead. His back hurt ever since Jace’s successful attempt at knocking his dislocated shoulder back into the socket. He couldn’t wait until Magnus took that pain away. Yet part of him wished Magnus wouldn’t. He had his runes and a Shadowhunter should be able to endure the pain. He should not _need_ Magnus’s help or his touch. 

Magnus took his hand away, those dark brown eyes wandering in a side swept gaze. Then he leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly over where the bruises yet to be healed, so soft as if not to aggravate the injury. 

“Rough day at work?” said Magnus, gently. 

Alec shrugged. “Demon attack. Nothing unusual.” 

Magnus slipped his fingers through Alec’s hand, rubbing a thumb over raw, scraped knuckles. Alec swallowed as Magnus’s magic soothed him, closing his eyes and disappearing into the gentle touch that quieted the frantic flashes of the memories of the demon attack and his grasp of empty air as he reached behind for another arrow and realized he’d run out. He’d found the demon before Jace, so he took the brunt of the demon’s assault before Jace rounded the corner and fought the demon at sword point. 

His hand tended to, Magnus ran a palm over his shoulder, but not gingerly enough and managed to aggravate tender areas. Alec flinched at the sharp pain, then his stomach went cold at his weakness. Alec was _better _than this. He was a Shadowhunter. As a child, he’d been trained to push past the pain and carry out his duty, and though he loved the help that Magnus gave him, the reminder of his weakness did not alleviate matters. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander—” 

Impulsively, Alec leaned forward and silenced Magnus with a kiss. 

Magnus let out a little confused moan that made Alec’s head spin. Magnus deepened the kiss with an expertise that took centuries, running his fingers through Alec’s hair and drawing him closer, till they were pressed along each other and Magnus’s heat and presence made all thought of the demon attack and Alec’s weakness disappear. His shoulder still ached, but it was nothing he couldn’t ignore with Magnus consuming him. He grasped Magnus’s back and shoulders and vanished into the overwhelming sensation of Magnus’s kiss, the light fragrance of his cologne, the cool burn of those rings against his neck and scalp. 

Magnus shifted against him, thigh brushing along his groin, and Alec clutched him tighter as his cock began to harden. Alec tore away from their kiss and nipped Magnus from his collarbone to his throat, licking his pulse, tasting him as he suckled on his neck and felt warmth as a hickey bloomed. He stepped into Magnus and maneuvered them away from the wall, then pushed Magnus against it. Magnus tilted his head, and Alec kissed over the bob of his throat, smiling as he felt Magnus swallow thickly beneath him. 

“How’s your shoulder?” said Magnus, the vibrations of his voice tickling Alec’s lips. 

Alec suckled on the other side of Magnus’s neck. “It’s fine.” 

“It didn’t seem so earlier.” 

Alec made to reply, but then Magnus shifted and rubbed against him, his cock so hard that Alec’s thigh ached as Magnus rubbed against him. Alec rocked against him and steadied his shaky breaths. Magnus carded fingers through his hair, and Alec’s eyes fluttered from how wonderful and distracting it felt. 

“Okay, maybe it — you can heal me if you want,” said Alec. 

Magnus lightly pushed him away, yet Alec had to kiss him another time before leaning away far enough for Magnus to properly assess his shoulder. His thigh yearned for the memory of Magnus’s cock hard and pressed against him. Magnus traced his hand over his shoulder, a pleasant coolness seeping into muscle and bone and easing away the pain there. Once the hurt was gone, Alec sucked in a sharp breath, not realizing the extent that it had plagued him until Magnus had healed him. He loved Magnus so much. 

“Done—” Magnus tried to say, but then Alec charged into his space and kissed him deeply. “Not,” cut in Magnus between kisses, “that — I’m — complaining — but —” 

Alec scratched his nails along Magnus’s vest and nibbled at his bottom lip. “Maybe I had a rough day at work.” 

“And a cocktail won’t cut it?” Magnus smiled, and Alec accidentally pecked his teeth. 

Chuckling, Alec shook his head. “No, it won’t.” 

He pulled at the buckle of Magnus’s belt and smiled at Magnus’s frantic writhing. He pressed further into him, pinning him against the wall and feeling as every muscle shifted beneath him in anticipation. He undid the belt and attempted the same with the button and zipper of Magnus’s trousers, nipping at the hickeys on Magnus’s neck with grinning teeth as Magnus squirmed and panted against him. He slipped his hand past the lowered zipper and massaged Magnus’s warm cock through the thick, silky layer of his boxers. 

Magnus’s hands flew to grasp Alec’s hair and gripped him, but not hard enough to prevent him from angling for particular kisses on his throat. “Alexander —” 

Alec rubbed his palm along Magnus’s length as he felt along the boxers to find the hole in the fabric and free the cock therein, to feel the soft skin and wet tip. Magnus shook beneath him, from the anticipation, the teasing, the kisses — Alec didn’t know which, so he experimented. He lightly massaged his cock and suckled at his throat. Magnus shifted, swallowing, but things seemed to have calmed down, his movements less frenzied. Alec abandoned the search for the hole in his boxers and sought out the tip of his cock, dripping with come and soaking through the fine layer of his boxers. A gasp of air escaped Magnus’s lips and he collapsed against the wall, muttering something that Alec didn’t catch but was almost certain could have been his name. Alec teased him, running his thumb over the tip and along the edge of his glans, ignoring his length except to massage lightly with his palm, the movements slight with the angle Alec could manage to sustain in this stance. 

His own cock was aching, ignored but not neglected as every twitch, moan, sigh, struggle from Magnus went right to it. Alec rutted against Magnus — they were so close, the contact was unavoidable — but every reaction from Magnus was a symbol of his pleasure as much as it was Alec’s, and soon Alec couldn’t differentiate between which he found more enthralling: the cock in his hand or the reactions from Magnus or the friction of Magnus’s thigh against his cock. He wondered if both of them could come in their pants from this. 

When he found the hole on Magnus’s boxers and touched his bare skin, he stroked the delicate skin, intoxicated by it, but didn’t quite register the effect his touch had on Magnus until the warlock hissed and bucked into him. He slid his hand under the fabric and grasped the hard erection in his fist, smoothing out the come along Magnus’s length. Magnus dropped his hands and grabbed fistfuls of Alec’s shirt, breath shuddering over his touch, easy and smooth over his slick cock. 

“Alec, I —” 

“Shh…” His breath ghosted against Magnus’s lips, and when Magnus’s tongue darted out to lick away the dryness, he flicked it along Alec’s lips. They kissed, melting together as Alec’s hand teased and played with Magnus’s cock and Magnus struggled to remain upright. 

Alec worked him slow, dollying it out, and Magnus mumbled nonsense between their kisses, his grip tight and certain on Alec’s shirt. He slowly surrendered his weight against the wall and Alec’s thigh, the runes the primary component that kept either of them standing while they got lost in their touch. Alec stopped thinking — granted, he’d done so long ago, but his mind slipped further away until all he knew was this warlock squirming from his kisses and his hand, this weight from the man bearing down on him, the agonizing lust building in his cock and how rutting against Magnus’s thigh felt like a surrender to anything and everything important. He pumped Magnus’s cock a few times before rolling his palm over the tip rhythmically, barely realizing in conscious thought what he was doing, focusing only on what felt good in that moment: this man panting and struggling to remain standing, a cock in his grasp. 

“Alec,” whispered Magnus, words swallowed up in a kiss. 

He felt the warning pulse as Magnus’s come built up — then hot spurts of whiteness shot over Alec’s hand, getting on the sleeve of his shirt, Magnus’s boxers and shirt and belt. It’d be a nightmare to clean, but they had magic, and Alec didn’t care. He traced lazy lines over Magnus’s cock as he came, then slipped his hand away before his touch became a pest. He leaned his forehead against Magnus’s and set his hands on the walls, and started rutting against Magnus till their clothes heated up from the friction. Magnus touched him everywhere — scratching his ears, firm strokes over his arms and back, pulling at his shirt till it came free from where it was tucked under Alec’s belt, warm hands scorching against the bareskin of Alec’s lower back. Alec was so lost in it, he barely noticed the telltale signs of his building orgasm until he was coming, getting himself off on Magnus’s thigh and hissing between clenched teeth. He rutted against him through the orgasm and kissed him, feeling dizzy from the moan coming from deep in Magnus’s throat. 

When his orgasm melted away and his cock grew too sensitive, Alec stumbled back blindly and crashed into a sofa loveseat. He sat down on the armrest and watched as Magnus tried to collect himself — cock freed, come smeared over his finely tailored clothes, coiffed hair a mess. 


End file.
